Until the present invention, people were always limited with the various places on one's person where personal objects could be stowed. Some of these places include a pants pocket or a purse. However adequate for most situations, there are inherent problems with the limitations of carrying articles in a purse, wallet or even loosely in a pocket.
Some of these limitations include safety. In situations where one is targeted for theft, the first place a thief checks is a purse, wallet or pocket. Another limitation is fashion. In many situations, where ones attire requires the non use of a wallet or hand bag, one is limited in the ability to carry personal objects, such as money, credit cards or identification.
In still another situation where one is limited is while partaking in various athletic or sporting events where you cannot carry a purse or where your clothing doesn't have pockets. In situations where one is simply attending a sporting event as a spectator, it is cumbersome to carry a hand bag.
Admittedly, there are various storage pouches and bags which overcome these problems. However, in doing so they create new problems of their own. For example, a money belt can hold a few items while strapped to ones waist. This particular item again limits one's ability to wear various fashions or participate in sports. Another item meant to overcome the above is the waist pouch which is secured to a hook and loom fastening belt which is then secured over one's clothing. Again one is limited by fashion, athelics and safety as these pouches become a target for thieves.
In light of these problems, it is the object of the present invention to provide a storage pouch for deployment on one's person to where one can place personal items while concealing the pouch from view.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a pouch for use on one's person which can be used by men or women and can be fabricated from various fabrics and materials and coordinated with one's apparel.
While it is still the further object of the present invention to provide a pouch for attachment to one's person for use during one's occupation where concealment of certain objects is desirous, such as a badge for an undercover cop, or pepper spray, or tear gas for a postman, or even pepper spray for women.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a pouch for use on one's person which is water-tight and can keep valuables safe and dry while one is swimming, or keep one's medication dry and at hand.